Hinata vs Daikirei
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: One can say never ask Orochimaru a favor. But that what Jiraiya did to get the Ultimate Girlfriend for his godson Naruto. But events happen that prevent that from happening. But years later she is now release and after Naruto. But a certain Hyuga Heiress is after him as well. Who ever wins gets Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. This story was co created by Dragonbeast99

Summary: One can say never ask Orochimaru a favor. But that what Jiraiya did to get the Ultimate Girlfriend for his godson Naruto. But events happen that prevent that from happening. But years later she is now release and after Naruto. But a certain Hyuga Heiress is after him as well. Who ever wins gets Naruto.

Hinata vs Daikirei

Four years after the Kyuubi attack. Orochimaru was going to one of his more public types of labs since he doesn't know if someone is following him so he couldn't go to his more secret ones. The sannin kept on walking until he bumped into his teammate Jiraiya.

"Oh Jirayia what you doing around here looking at more women in the hotsprings?" Orochimaru asked.

"Eh no I needed to ask you a favor." Jirayia replied. Orochimaru just rise a single eyebrow.

"You asking me a favor." Orochimaru simply said

"Yes is there anything wrong with that?" Jiraiya asked

"Normally when you ask me a favor. Tsunade is usually involve and I almost get horrible maim by her along with you. You are bad for my reputation." Orochimaru said

"Come on buddy how I suppose to know Tsunade-chan was bathing with couple Hyuga." Jiraiya said

"Anyway what is this favor you going to ask me anyway since if I just say no you going pester me." Orochimaru said

"I what you to create girlfriend for my godson." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru just looked at him like he was crazy.

"You what me to do want?" Orochimaru asked since he thought Jiraiya was kidding.

"I what you to make girlfriend for my godson." Jiraiya repeated. Orochimaru was just plain speechless at that.

"Come on buddy." Jiraiya asked

"You asking me to create a new life." Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru just sighed.

"Okay let me get some DNA sample first. Just meet me at the bio-genetic lab." Orochimaru said as he walked away as he pulled out a needle.

"This so going to be weird." Orochimaru commented to himself as he pulled out a list of little girls.

"Might as well get Hiashi daughter DNA in the process. Just need to figure out how to not look like a pedophile about it." Orochimaru said as he still upset that people think he some kind of pedophile.

XXXXXXX

Five Hours later outside of the Bio-genetic lab. Jiraiya was waiting for Orochimaru. He then spotted the Snake Sannin approached except it looked like been in battle.

"What happen to you?" Jiraiya asked

"I had to get samples." Orochimaru simply said as he can feel the pain in his mind and chakra network. He did discard the Haruno DNA sample since he believe that girls would not contribute anything to this crazy plan.

"Just follow me inside and don't say anything." Orochimaru said as he open up the door and both him and the Toad Sannin went inside. They kept on walking until they arrive inside a laboratory.

"So this is were you going to create the girlfriend for my godson?" Jiraiya.

"Yes but she will need time to grow. But I did got the best sample from the village girls. A Aburame, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka and a Uchiha." Orochimaru said

"Why did you got a Uchiha DNA. Actually how you got it in the first place?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not going to talk about it but anyway I betting you want the perfect girlfriend for your godson." Orochimaru said as he took out bicker that said Tsunade egg-cell.

"Wait a second does that say Tsunade egg-cell?" Jiraiya asked

"I not talking about." Orochimaru said as he then took out a bicker that said Hyuga Hiashi sperm cells. Jiraiya was just stumped. Orochimaru soon injected the gathered DNA into the Tsunade egg-cell before inject Hiashi sperm into it. He then dump the content into a large tank.

"This will be a artificial womb. Actually it is a prototype that can add desire trait into a developing mind. But I got one plan already." Orochimaru said as he took out a disc that said how to be the best girlfriend Yandere edition. He then insert the disc into the bottom of the tank. Soon the tank water glow. Orochimaru then type in Uzumaki Naruto name so this creation know who her boyfriend is.

"Okay it all set up so now stop bugging me." Orochimaru said as he left. Jiraiya follow after Orochimaru.

"Why you make her a Yandere? She going to be a living nightmare!" Jiraiya said to Orochimaru as the two were walking.

"I try to make her faithful that was the closet thing I can think of." Orochimaru said as Jirayia just face palm.

"My godson is doomed." Jiraiya said

"Well at least he doesn't have to worry about her cheating on him." Orochimaru said as both men walked away from the lab.

Xxxxxx

Time Skip 12 years later. It was just another day in Konohagakure town since a lot of happen in the village. Orochimaru became enemy of the village. The Old Hokage died in a invasion as Tsunade Senju was now the Fifth Hokage. Jirayia still doing his job as spymaster. Naruto was currently out of the village as he and his team went to Sunagakure to save the current Kazekage. But something from the past was going to come back to haunt them all.

Meanwhile at the bio-genetic lab that Orochimaru and Jiraiya use to create the ulimate girlfriend for Naruto. Something was about to happen inside of it. A sixteen year old girl was now floating inside a large tank. It looked like Hinata except for the fact this women had long platinum blonde hair . Her nails are sharp. She had F-cup size breast. The girl floated in the tank for a bit when suddenly her eyes open up revealing a pair of Sharingan as she slam her fist into the tank. It cause it rupture as she fell out of the tank. She soon pick herself up as she looked around. She took notice of her hair as she grabbed a rubber band and use it to tie it back.

She soon looked around as she then walked to a wall and rear her fist back. She then punch it hard sending debris flying as she walked out of the hole she made. She started walking as it was night time right now. Before long she was confront by a group of punks. The leaders of this band of punk was women wearing Punk Lolita outfit.

The leader of the punks looked at the nude women as she pointed at her. "HEY, what's wrong with this picture?" she said to the men in her group who smirked as they all approached the girl now blocking her path.

"Nice night for a walk, eh?" the Punk Lolita leader said to the nude girl as her gang just came upon this naked girl. She was thinking of having her boy have fun with her. But something about her looked familiar.

"Nice night for a walk." the nude girl said as this confuse some of the punks that was around her. Since it seems she just parroted what there leader said.

"Wash day tomorrow? Nothing clean, right?" a female punk said as she two was wearing a Punk Lolita outfit.

"Nothing Clean. Right." the nude girl simply said as a lot of the punk were starting to get mad.

"Hey, I think this girl's a couple cans short of a six-pack." the Punk Leader said as she starting to think this nude girl is crazy or escape from a insane asylum. You don't try to have sex with crazy.

"Your clothes... give them to me, now." the nude girl said as all of the punks lost there tempers as they brought out kunai or switch blades.

"Fuck you, bitch." the Punk Leader said as the nude girl slap one of the punk right in the face as this cause his head to do a full turn as he drop to the ground dead. Another punk try to stab at her but he just realized her eyes as she effortlessly grabbed his arm and force him to stab himself. She then kick another one right in the chest collapsing his lungs.

The Punk Leader try to stab her but the nude girl just punch her right in the chest hard as there was sickening crack as her fist sink deep into her body while pushing her upward. She then ripped her hand out as the Leader drop to the ground dead blood covering the outfit. While the nude girl was holding the Punk Leader heart as she dropped it to the ground. The nude girl then looked at the female punk who was backing away as she started taking her clothes off as she didn't what to die. Soon she got all of her clothes off as she fled the scene. The nude girl approach the clothes as she started putting them on as they fit except for the bra which she discarded.

"Now to search for Naruto and be the best girlfriend ever to him." the Punk Lolita Girl said as she walked away from the scene of her killing.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here it is the new version of it. Sorry about that since someone point out the timeline wouldn't have work for my story.

Also DNA use in this. Tsunade egg-cells, Hiashi Hyuga sperm cells, Large amount of Hinata Hyuga DNA, Shino Mother DNA, Mikoto Uchiha DNA, Ino Yamanaka DNA, Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka DNA. Also Female Nara and Female Akimichi as well.

Also Story Title is subject to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto. This story was co created by Dragonbeast99. I do not own Tekken that is own by it creator. I do not own Mark Frey that is own by Giratina Zero. **

**Summary: One can say never ask Orochimaru a favor. But that what Jiraiya did to get the Ultimate Girlfriend for his godson Naruto. But events happen that prevent that from happening. But years later she is now release and after Naruto. But a certain Hyuga Heiress is after him as well. Who ever wins gets Naruto.**

**Hinata vs Daikirei**

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

It was the morning of the next day as the Punk Lolita Girl was wandering around the village. She was searching for Naruto but couldn't find him. She soon stopped as she only know his name and not what he looks like.

"I have to remedy that." the Girl said as started searching for someone to tell her what Naruto looked like. She soon bump into a tall blonde women busty women with with golden eyes.

"Sorry about that." the girl said.

"It alright." the blonde women said as it turn out to be Lady Tsunade as she looked at the girl before her.

"Hinata did you dye your hair blonde?" Tsunade asked as she looked at what she think is the Hyuga Heiress. She was a bit confuse why she was wearing Punk Lolita clothing and dye her hair blond. Maybe she was trying to catch Naruto attention. But if that was the case she would have to straighten the girl out as changing oneself like that is not a healthy thing as it can get extreme.

"No this is my natural hair color, also my name is not Hinata either." the girl replied.

"If your name isn't Hinata then what is it." Tsunade asked as she guessing Hinata must be acting out something. She never did interact with the Hyuga Heiress so she really don't know if Hinata actually like to cosplays or be rebellious. She heard how strict the Hyuga Clan are and can see the point in acting out.

"My name is." the girl said as she looked around as she try to think up a name for herself since she didn't had one. She then spotted Beauty Salon as she looked at the word as she then looked at Tsunade breast which were a K-cup.

"Daikirei." Daikirei said

"Great Beauty?" Tsunade simply said

"Do you know were Naruto-kun is?" Daikirei asked since the women asked her question she didn't to ask some of her own.

"Okay Daikirei. Naruto is with his team currently at Sunagakure to help with a situation over there." Tsunade simply said as she really should get her hangover fix but last night paper work and investigation was murder on her mind since it about a report of group punk being killed with the survivor being a raving lunatic. She went with the hard stuff.

"Do you know what Naruto-kun looks like." Daikirei asked

"He has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Plus he always like to wear the color orange." Tsunade said as she started to take notice the girl she thought was actually Hinata just acting out or trying to prank her was actually different. She was taller then Hinata and also had black eyes. She would have to apologize to her but she was suspicious on why this girl what to know about Naruto so much. She view him as a her son that she never had.

"Why are you interested in Naruto so much." Tsunade asked.

"Because I'm his girlfriend." Daikirei said in a excited tone of voice. Tsunade was just stumped.

'When did he had a girlfriend he would have told me? Did it happen over the three years training or this is Hinata playing a very convincing prank?" Tsunade thought in her head. It to early in the morning for her to handle this kind of bull.

"Okay Hinata or Daikirei whatever you call yourself. I going to be leaving right now and have a good day." Tsunade said as she left with Daikirei waving her hand at the Hokage.

'Who is this Hinata is she a threat?' Daikirei thought in her mind.

Xxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Outskirt of Suna as Team Kakashi and Team Gai were heading back home as they travel through the desert. They encounter a new and dangerous foe in the Akatsuki. Naruto was still upset that Gaara died. He came back but at what cost since Grandma Chiyo had to give up her life to bring him back. But he was determine not to fall prey to the Akatsuki at all. He was going to stop them.

Soon a bright light appear before them as it subsided revealing five figures.

The first figure was women who appear 17 years old of age with pink hair and green eyes. She had outfit that consists of a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends in a back skirt, a white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings with one of which that has a garter that connects to her black short shorts, and white boots with black cuffs. Her breasts are covered in a criss-crossed, halter-like manner, with the strings securely attaching to her white collar which has a blue rose on the left side, white gloves covering her hands and uneven, detached, purple sleeves. She also has three flowers embedded into the right side of her hair. She has D-cup size breast.

The second figure was also a women as light blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a jeans, red jacket and black shirt that seems to be binding her breast.

The third figure was muscular men with blue eyes and sandy brown hair. He was wearing a red and black armor. Which had a black cap and metal emblem of a lion on his chest.

The fourth figure was another men slick back blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white button shirt with odd flag colored shield symbols on the chest, shoulders and back, blue fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Red jeans and sliver shoes with blue laces.

The last figure had was male with light brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing black boots, black pants, seven black crisscrossing belts with two knives on one of them, an untucked black button up shirt, two black leather gloves with metal knuckles, and a silver wolf medallion. He also had chains wrapped on his shin and forearms.

"Are all of you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." The young man with grey eyes replied.

Xxxxxxxxx

In one of Danzo hidden root base, trouble was brewing. Several ROOT ANBU were wandering around the base, which was covered in a thick fog.

"Locate the subject!" Danzo's Lapdog shouted, when he suddenly spotted a shadow in the fog, "Get her!" The man was surprised when all they grabbed was water vapors. "If that wasn't her," he asked, "then where the hell is she?" Soon they heard a female voice reciting a poem.

To ease his sorrows to taste his fears  
to be consider something he holds dear.  
that is what I want for my beloved.

And when the morning sunrise comes  
I want to be at the place he calls home.  
That is what I want from my beloved.

To here those words that all girls crave  
seeking the one with whom they would spend their days.  
That is what I want with my beloved.

But to those who dare to harm his heart  
let me assure you that isn't very smart.  
Because I will do anything to protect my beloved.

Danzo's lapdog head was smashed in with a blunt object. The others took notice of his demise, but they also took notice of who caused it.

Standing before them was teenage albino girl with red eyes and sliver/white long hair. She was wearing a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. But the most shocking feature were her white bunny ears on her head, plus the bloody stick that she was using as make-shift weapon.

"I'll make you all pay." the albino girl said, she then smash her stick into the closet ROOT ANBU temple. He boneless dropped to the ground dead. The others charged at her, but she jabbed the stick into another ROOT ANBU throats quickly pulling it out. The women started choking on her own blood as she watch the girl bludgeon the others to death.

"I'll put you out of your misery." the girl said as she slammed the stick into the women temple. She watch as the women dropped to the ground boneless.

"Now to freedom and Naruto." the girl said as she started running.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here is the second chapter. Tsunade met Daikirei and think she is Hinata. Naruto met a new group. Plus a girl escape from ROOT HQ.

Thank you very much, Giratina Zero and J. Hellscythe for helping out in this chapter. Both of you two are my best friends ever.

J. Hellscythe made that poem.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto. This story was co created by Dragonbeast99. I do not Tekken that is own by it creator. I do not own Mark Frey that is own by Giratina Zero. **

**Summary: One can say never ask Orochimaru a favor. But that what Jiraiya did to get the Ultimate Girlfriend for his godson Naruto. But events happen that prevent that from happening. But years later she is now release and after Naruto. But a certain Hyuga Heiress is after him as well. Who ever wins gets Naruto.**

**Hinata vs Daikirei**

**Chapter 3: The Four Girls that Love Naruto.**

Meanwhile back with the group in Sunagakure.

"That is good to know." Sakura said as she glad to know these new arrival are alright.

"Who are you?" The the pink hair women asked in friendly tone of voice.

"We're Shinobi of Konohagakure. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduce herself.

"Konohagakure?" The pinkette asked

"Village Hidden in the Leaves. Also my name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said

"Uh...why is man in spandex carrying you?" The blonde hair men in the white shirt asked.

"I almost completely exhausted my chakra so I really can't move my body." Kakashi said

"Chakra?" The man with grey eyes inquired

"It a our energy that we use to perform various things." Kakashi said

"Oh. Like Chi!' The one in white shirt said

"Yes." Sakura said

"Interesting." The man said. "Still I thought worm holes are gone.."

"You think another X Zone incident might be happening?" the Pinkette commented.

"Who knows." The man said. "Ah forgive my poor manners. My name is Mark Frey."

"Uzumaki Naruto and it's nice to meet you." Naruto said

"My name is Leo Kilesen. It is nice to meet you." The blonde hair women introduce herself.

"I'm Rock Lee." Lee introduce himself.

"Alisa Bosconovitch." The Pinkette introduce her said

"Hyuga Neji." Neji introduce himself.

"Steve Fox." The blonde hair man with slick hairstyle said

"Tenten." Tenten introduce herself.

"Lars Alexandersson." The blonde hair muscular men said.

"Might Gai." Gai introduce himself.

"Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said

"You can come with us to our villager. We almost out of the desert and it just be a short run to the village since it still morning." Naruto said

"Good idea." Mark commented.

Soon the group started running as they enter into Land of Fire as the shinobi lead there new visitor to a short cut which will lead them directly to the village. They pass by other Konoha patrols.

The group came upon a someone. Which the Konohagakure Shinobi recognized as Hinata Hyuga as she just came back from solving a murder.

"Oh hello Hinata how that murder case going for you?" Sakura asked.

"Not well." Hinata said.

"What happen?" Tenten asked.

"Well I did solve the murder. But it didn't stop the murderer in time before claim another victim." Hinata said

"Seems unfortunate." Mark said

"Even more so since he was police officer that was helping me on my case. I felt like a fool for not seeing it." Hinata said

"I assure you that you are not. Inside jobs like that can only be pulled off by the best. He'd have to be an accomplished actor." Mark said

"Thank you for saying that. Wait who are you?" Hinata asked as she took notice of Mark and the others.

"I am Mark Frey." Mark said "These are my friends Lars, Leo, Steve and Alisa." he introduce Hinata to the others.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Hinata said.

"You really not from anywhere around the element countries are you?" Hinata asked as she took notice of the the group accent.

"We not from around here." Lars replied.

"It kind of complicated." Leo answered.

"It's?" Hinata said as the group were at front gates now.

"Very much." Mark said

"Hello Kakashi and Gai it's seem your group finally back and you got company as well. They just have to sign. Also it's good to see you Hinata-sama" gate guard said as he took notice of thee group. The group took notice the guard looked similar to Hinata in the eyes.

"Oh how surprising." Alisa said happily as the outsider group went to sign in. Soon they finish signing in as everyone enter Konohagakure.

"This is bigger than a village." Lars said.

"They have there own Mount Rushmore." Alisa commented

"That is weird." Steve said.

"We take you to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said

"Very well." Mark said. The group started walking to the Hokage Tower they bump into Lady Tsunade.

"Oh Naruto you home." Tsunade said to the boy she think as her son and little brother.

"Yeah and with new people." Naruto said

"I can see that and Hinata? You got that dye out very quickly?" Tsunade commented.

"I didn't my hair?" Hinata said confuse.

"Yeah you had blonde hair and kept saying Naruto was your boyfriend. Plus I will admit you made that Punk Gothic Lolita style work for you." Tsunade said

"I just got back today...that's impossible." Hinata said

"Hmmm that must me I accidentally met one of your cousins. I know I met Hyuga with different hair colors but I just assumed it was you with a different hair color. Oh I apologized for that Hinata." Tsunade said

"Its okay." Hinata said

"Wait Hinata like me." Naruto asked. Hinata froze in fear.

"You do like me do you?" Naruto asked as he took notice of her freezing up.

"I uh...umm...uh..." Hinata stammered

"Come on Hinata it your chance or else this cousin of your get him." Sakura whispered into Hinata ears.

"Yes I do like you." Hinata replied as she realized Sakura is right about that.

"No not like...I love you." Hinata said

"You love me." Naruto said shock.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"For how long?" Naruto asked.

"Since we first met." Hinata said.

"I feel like a idiot for not noticing that at all." Naruto said

"It's okay." Hinata said

"I accept your love." Naruto said

"I so proud of you Naruto. But anyway Kakashi did you two handle the Akatsuki in Sunagakure?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Both were eliminated." Kakashi said

"That is good to know. I thinking of making a special force to track down those Akatsuki." Tsunade said

"These Akatsuki guys...what are they?" Mark asked

"They are group of highly dangerous Nuke-nin from various village that acts as a freelance group for others village. But that is a front. They actually after the Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu inside of them." Tsunade said

"The Power of Human Sacrifice and Tailed Beasts? That term does not compute." Aisha commented

"I'm a Jinchuuriki" Naruto said

"So you got a Bijuu inside of you?" Leo asked.

"Yes I do have one in me." Naruto replied as they can tell they not going to get anything else out of Naruto as his personality briefly change.

"What they do with these capture people anyway?" Lars asked.

"They perform ritual that might take days as the slowly extract the Bijuu from the person body. Damaging there inside in the process and causing death." Kakashi said

"Anyway...sounds like these bastard need there face smash in." Mark said

"They sure do." Leo muttered to herself.

"Anyway I going to provide all of you separate housing." Tsunade said.

"That is good to know." Steve.

Xxxxxxx

The Bunny Girl wander into Konohagakure as she dropped her bloodied stick in the forest and wash out the blood in clothes and on her body. It took her a good while to do that.

"This place is were I will find Naruto-kun." the Bunny Girl said

She was nearby the shady part of Konohagakure as kept on walking and looking around as well. She soon bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." the bunny girl said as she got a good look at who she bumped into. It was a girl with purple short hair and grey eyes as she was wearing black miniskirt and red blouse. She also has D-cup size breast.

"Watch were you going." the girl said as she then took notice of bunny girl.

"Wait you have bunny ears?" the girl said

"I sorry don't hit me." the bunny girl cowered in fear.

"Wait why would I hit you?" the purple girl asked.

"Because that usually what happen if I do something wrong." the bunny girl said

"Don't think like that are you homeless or a runaway?" the purple hair girl asked.

"Eh yes." the bunny girl replied.

"Well I can get you a job somewhere to get back at what I think is your parents. Anyway my name is Ami I'm a stripper working at the Bunny Nest. What is your name." Ami asked as she failed at becoming a shinobi but heard about that her parents plan was just for her to be married to Sasuke and believe she was failure. So she became a stripper to free of that even thought they disown her. She didn't care they were just a bunch of greedy bastards.

"My codename is Fox Prey." the girl said

"That is a dumbass name that demean you. It make you sound like a disposable person. So I will give you the name Yukina." Ami said

"Yup it is a good name. So I take you to the Bunny Nest. Actually it more along Cabbit Nest but a lot of the people keep saying Bunny so we never correct them." Ami said to herself the last parts as she grabbed Yukina hand.

"Do you know were Naruto-kun live at?" Yukina asked as Ami took her to the Cabbit Nest.

"Uh yeah...why?" Ami asked

"Because I what to start a life together with Naruto-kun." Yukina said

Ami stopped. "Seriously?" Ami asked.

"Yes I'm serious." Yukina said. Ami felt conflicted. While she had made Naruto's life hell in the academy, she had always had feelings for him.

'What to do?' Ami thought in her head.

"Is there something wrong Ami?" Yukina asked.

"No." Ami simply replied.

"But I will lead you to Naruto apartment." Ami said

"Thank you." Yukina said happily.

"But first let's get you a job." Ami said as they were in front of the Cabbit Nest. The two soon walked into the upscale strip club.

"Oh hello Ami you brought a customer?" women said in a cabbit outfit.

"No. A new employee." Ami said.

"Oh that good to know she brought her own bunny suit as well." the girl said

"I think it's natural." Ami said

"What?" the girl asked

"Her ears and tail look real." Ami said

"Wait they are real." the girl said as Yukina ear twitch.

"Yeah." Yukina replied

"Well we just have to figure out a good job for her. I thinking ad girl would work." the girl said

"Yeah. She doesn't seem ready to dance." Ami said

"I just going to modify a costume for her to account for the tail." the girl said as she left.

"Works." Ami said

"So what is this ad things does it involve hurting people?" Yukina asked Ami. Who just gave her a extremely odd look.

"No. You pose for a picture." Ami said

"Oh." Yukina simply said as the other girl came back with a modified costume.

-solo lime begins-

"Here it is just go into a changing room and put it on." the girl said. Yukina grabbed the costume as she went to the changing room. Few minutes later she came out. Wearing the costume.

"Not bad." Ami said impress.

"Thank you for saying that." Yukina said

"Come on let's get you ready for your ad." Ami said

"Okay then." Yukina said as Ami and the girl lead her to another room.

There was a long couch with pillows. "Lay on the couch and look sexy." Ami said

"What you mean look sexy?" Yukina asked.

"Just look sexy. It will come to you when you on the couch." Ami said as Yukina went to the long couch. Yukina laid on her side and propped her head up. She noticed how tight her outfit was and cupped a breast.

"Oh that is good." the girl said as she brought out a camera. Yukina squeezed her breast causing her to moan.

"Oh that good keep on doing that." The girl said as she press record. Yukina happily continued while the cabbit dress girl kept on recording. Soon Yukina started touching herself.

"Being watched is making me feel heat from between my legs." Yukina moaned

"She got pleasing moan." Ami said

"Maybe we could go more naughty with her as the model. She does seem turned on by us and the camera." The girl said

"Yeah we should." Ami said

"Yukina...take your clothes off. We're getting you something else." Ami said going to a clothes rack.

"Okay then." Yukina said as she took her clothes off.

Ami was going through a lot of costumes. "Hey Yukina...would you like a lot of cloth or barely any?"

"I think barely." Yukina replied. Ami walked over and put small strips of black body tape over Yukina's nipples and slipped a black thong on her. Yukina shivered from the touch.

"Now give the camera a good show." Ami whispered to Yukina who nodded as she started fondling herself.

"She is enjoying herself." the girl said as she kept on recording.

Yukina then put a hand between her legs. "This shot is perfect." Ami said

"It's sure is." the girl said

"We'll use that for the ad." Ami said

"Yup and I can make picture and digital." the girl said as she walked away.

"Shoot's over Yukina." Ami said

"Oh okay then." Yukina said

"You what to finish?" Ami suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Yukina said as she had a confuse look on her face.

"Are you finish touching yourself?" Ami asked as Yukina shakes her head.

"No I haven't." Yukina said

"Then get going." Ami said as Yukina started touching herself again while Ami watch. Soon Yukina started to moan loudly as she came.

"You done now?" Ami asked

"I believe so but it just feel like something is missing from it." Yukina commented as this was her first feeling ever.

"Oh?" Ami asked but she figure what it is.

"Naruto-kun watching me but I do feel something toward you." Yukina said

"Uh...really?" Ami asked scratching the cat ears she wore for her uniform.

"Yeah but confuse about it since these feeling I hold for Naruto. But since you were the first person I met that was nice." Yukina said

"Well let's get you fully dressed. I'll take you to Naruto's. If he isn't there I'll leave a free pass into the club for a deluxe package." Ami said

"Okay then." Yukina said as she took her clothes off again. Ami gave her lingerie, a skirt, and a blouse. Yukina soon put them on.

"Let's go then." Ami said.

Ami lead Yukina to Naruto's apartment. She knocked but received no answer. She tried a few more times but to no avail. She took out a ticket and slid it under his door. "Must be out training." Ami told Yukina

"Yes he must be training." Yukina replied.

"Well let's go back to the club first we have to get you set up." Ami said

"Most likely you get to be a web cam girl." Ami commented as Yukina looked confuse.

"Web cam?" Yukina asked

"It a video camera that taps you live. So hundred and thousand of people could be watching you." Ami said as Yukina moaned at that though.

"You get off from being watch do you." Ami asked.

"Yes it just feel so naughty and right." Yukina said as she imagine Naruto with while they made love as she show everyone he is hers.

Is that wrong?" Yukina asked.

"No. Because I'm a stripper." Ami simply replied.

"Then I hope Naruto-kun comes." Yukina said

"He's curious to a fault. He'll come." Ami said

"Thank you for helping me out." Yukina said.

"It's alright." Ami said as they still were walking.

"You are my first friend." Yukina said as this shock Ami a bit.

"Really?" Ami asked

"Yes." Yukina replied.

"Then I'm glad to be your friend." Ami said

Xxxxxxx

Daikirei was wondering around Konohagakure as she was looking for Naruto home. But she got hopeless lost in the process.

"Dammit!" Daikirei muttered.

"Where is my beloved." Daikirei muttered to herself as she kept on walking. She has memorized the layout the village layout by now. Soon she was passing by the Hyuga Compound.

Neji was standing guard since the normal guard had severe food poisoning.

"That poor guy. He really shouldn't eat expire mangoes." Neji said to himself as he then took notice of someone that looks like Hinata.

"Is that Hinata trying to sneak around?" Neji asked himself as he approached Daikirei.

"Hinata why you wearing a disguise, trying to get courage to talk to Naruto?" Neji asked his cousin.

"I'm not Hinata." Daikirei replied a bit annoyed.

""Sure you aren't. So what is your name." Neji asked humoring her.

"Daikirei." Daikirei replied.

"Well Daikirei what you doing out here." Neji asked.

"Looking for Naruto's apartment." Daikirei replied

"Here is a map to his apartment." Neji said as he gave her a map of Konohagakure as to amuse her of what ever disguise she using right now.

"Thank you." Daikirei said

"Don't mention we're cousin after all." Neji said

"Cousin?" Daikirei said

"Yes cousin and cousin always help each other." Neji said

"Then thank you cousin." Daikirei replied

"It is alright just remember to come home." Neji said

"I will." Daikirei said

"Then good luck. Naruto should arrived at his home soon." Neji said to his cousin.

"Thanks." Daikirei said as she left following the map direction. Until she was in front of Naruto apartment.

"This is Naruto-kun apartment. But he is not here so at least I know were he is now." Daikirei said as she headed back. Soon she enter the Hyuga Compound. She looked around as she see various Hyuga walking around as she started walking. Soon she bumped into someone a little girl that had brown hair.

"Onee-chan?" the girl said as she got a good look at Daikirei face.

"Huh?" Daikirei said a bit confuse.

"It's me your little sister Hanabi and why did you dye your hair blonde Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"Wait a second you not my sister!" Hanabi said as she truly got a good look at Daikirei.

"How you figure that out?" Daikirei asked.

""It your eyes. They black and I thought I saw them being the Sharingan before they became black as well." Hanabi said

"I'm Daikirei." Daikirei said introducing herself.

"Well it nice to meet you." Hanabi said

"But what are you doing here trying to steal from our clan or give my sister a bad name." Hanabi asked.

"Neither, everyone just seem to confuse me with her." Daikirei replied a bit annoyed.

"Well I can see from that with both of you two looking so similar including in breast size." Hanabi muttered that last part out.

"Boob envy?" Daikirei asked.

"Yes." Hanabi said a bit embarrassed

"You are still growing still." Daikirei replied.

"Well thank you for saying that." Hanabi said as thought pop in her head.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?" Hanabi asked

"No I don't." Daikirei replied

""I heard in rebuild zone people can apply for a free house." Hanabi said

"Thank you for giving that bit of info." Daikirei said.

"Now sneak out or else the Elders see you." Hanabi said as Daikirei did just that as she started searching around Konohagakure until she came across a area that look like it was being rebuilt.

"Oh you must be the last one to get a free housing. While let's see we got a house for you. But it is pretty big." a men said as he took notice of Daikirei.

"That's is fine." Daikirei replied.

"Then here your keys." the men said giving a key to Daikirei.

"Finally finish that resettling zone." the man muttered to himself as he walked away.

Daikirei went to her home as it big. She didn't took a group of men watching her from a far. She went inside as she looked around the home.

"Those people kept thinking I this Hinata and cousin said Hinata is interested in Naruto. Why is there another women interested in my Naruto-kun." Daikirei commented in slight anger. But she calm herself.

"Stay calm I can't lose myself. It not a making of proper girlfriend for Naruto-kun." Daikirei commented to herself as she went to the backyard as she took notice her home is very far away from others that it private. She took notice of a large trash burner in the backyard.

"It that remote that I will have to burn trash. That also mean a lot of private time with my Naruto-kun." Daikirei commented. She then took notice of a cellar door.

"What in here." Daikirei asked herself as she open the cellar door. It turn out to be a wine cellar. Still fully stock.

"Odd." Daikirei commented when she heard several footsteps behind her.

"Is it that Hyuga Girl." a male voice said

"I thought she be following after that dumb fuck fox monster like a lost little girl." another male voice said as Daikirei turn around and spotted several young men.

"What did you just say?" Daikirei asked

"What can't handle the truth Hinata Hyuga that the person you in love with and most likely never return that pathetic demon loving feeling of yours is dumbass fox monster." the first male said as the others laugh.

"Why not show her the error of her ways by using her body." another one said.

"Oh you want my body?" Daikirei asked scathingly. "Good it wants you too." Soon two bladed tendrils grew from her back and stabbed the men's feet, hoisting them into the air upside down.

"What the fuck." another men said in complete shock as he see those tendrils come out of the suppose Hyuga back.

Daikirei then held up a hand as a long serrated bone lance grew from her palm.

"I got to warn the others." the men said in a panic but he trip and fall down.

"Oh no you don't." Daikirei said as a third tendril stabbed his foot and hoisted him into the air. Daikiriei's bone lance then began to rotate quickly. She then began to plunge it into the groin of the first man.

"AAAHHH!" the man screamed in pain.

"Screwing men is so fun." Daikirei said in sexual ecstasy. Both men had a look of fear on there eyes.

"Now for you two...hmm...I know!" Daikirei said as a spiked tentacle appeared before ramming into one of the men's asshole.

"AAAAAHHH!" the man screamed in pain. Daikirei pulled her lance back tearing the first man's penis and scrotum off as the second began to bleed profusely from the spiked tentacle anal rape.

Both men were bleeding badly as the third one started to struggle.

"Guys!' the men started to shout.

"Now...how should I deal with you?" Daikirei asked herself while looking at the men before her. The men looked terrified as hell. He hope the others come down and save him.

"I can't think of anything fancy so...die." Daikirei said as she plunge her hand into his chest tearing his heart out. The men simply died from that.

"Why are you guys taking so long down there. I finish raiding the shed." a male voice called out as Daikirei have a smirk on face.

"A new one? I can't wait for him to fuck me like the slut I am." Daikirei said in a sexual voice like her mind was broken as the other two bled out.

"Wait a second who are you?" the men voice said.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Daikirei screamed sexually.

"What?" the men said in shock as Daikirei see him now. Daikirei appeared in front of him before lifting him up by his neck. The men was starting to choke as she was slowly crushing his throat.

"Four men wanting to rape one girl and insulting her man...despicable." Daikirei said. The men couldn't reply as she was still choking the daylight out of him as he was feeling faint. Daikirei let him go before four tendrils wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"What are you doing?" the men asked afraid and freak out.

"I'm going to kill you and have an orgasm." Daikirei said

"You are fuck up in the head!" the men screamed her as he can't believe his life was going to be use as some kind of way to get her off.

"I'm not a rapist." Daikirei said

"Then what are you." the men asked still in terror.

"A woman in love with Uzumaki Naruto." Daikirei said

"Then fuck you demon lover." the men said spitting her.

Daikirei smiled as she got naked as the tendrils pulled away from each other. This tear the men apart as blood rain down on Daikirei.

"Ah!" Daikirei screamed as she had an orgasm. She felt wonderful.

"I wonder if I can masturbate with these?" Daikirei muttered wanting more pleasure as she look at her tendrils. She focused on a tendril as it became a normal tentacle that began to tease her clit. She feels something happening.

"That feels good. I think I'll just go lay down to do this." Daikirei said as she looked at her body.

"Fuckers." Daikirei said as she was angry still.

"How to get rid of them." Daikirei muttered as she would not want to be disturb by someone being nosy.

"Oh yeah!" Daikirei said as she touched the bodies with tendrils before the bodies liquidized and evaporated.

"That should take care them." Daikirei said as she went inside. Soon went up to her room as she was still nude as the blood vanish off her body.

"Now time for some fun." Daikirei moaned out as she felt wet as tentacles came out of her back again. Soon they started teasing her nipples and clit.

"Ooh." Daikirei said as she shivered in pleasure as her breast were very sensitive. Soon one of her tentacles started groping her breast while another one of tentacles lightly enter her pussy. This cause her to moan out loudly. She soon made them started playing with her body.

"Oh Naruto-kun that feels so good." Daikirei moaned out as she pretended it was Naruto that was making her feel so good. She continued that action as she started sucking on one of her tentacles. She kept on doing this as she soon came from all of the teasing.

"I can't...wait until the real thing." She moaned

"Yes the real thing." Daikirei moaned with a shuddered.

"But I not going to let this Hinata Hyuga take him from me." Daikirei muttered to herself.

"He's mine and no one else's!" Daikirei shouted with a look of insanity on her face.

"I will handle her." Daikirei said.

"Should I make her go away?" Daikirei asked herself.

"Yes...I should." Daikirei said

"Now how." Daikirei said to herself.

"I figure that out later but I will fight her." Daikirei said as she was sleepily.

"But now...bed." Daikirei said as she fell asleep.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'm so sorry about doing that to all of you. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Giratina Zero thank you very much for helping out massively in this chapter. You are my best friend ever.


End file.
